


Past Tense

by clockwork_spider



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_spider/pseuds/clockwork_spider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people who use to be Munakata Reisi and Suoh Mikoto meets in a bar. Post-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Tense

"He loved you, you know," the man said detachedly, "the man whom I once was."

Recalling all your memories, you really shouldn't be surprised. Oh, so that's what Reisi's expression was,  _desperation._

The last thing you did was to force him to kill you. _Fuck. You were an asshole._

"Fuck… I'm sorry?" There's really not much you can say, the past Suoh certainly held some degree of regret before he died, but at that point, it doesn't mean shit.

He chuckled, the same way Reisi use to chuckle, as if this whole thing is someone else's business. You suppose, to him, it was. Always the logical one, of course Munakata fucking Reisi would find it unacceptable to be tied down by the past. He's probably telling you this so he can move on with his sparkling new life. 

"It's a bit late for that, don't you think?" Even without his sword, it seems like Munakata Reisi knows exactly where to stab. Fucking vindictive bastard. You got a gut feeling that he doesn't intend to ever see you again. That's the one thought you can't stand.

"Maybe for them," You opened your mouth without thinking.

He laughed as if you've just told the most amusing joke in the world.

"Goodbye, old friend," but he's wearing that expression again, the one from your dreams, before paying for his bill and leaving you with your own last words.

You'll never see Munakata Reisi again.


End file.
